footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Tanzanian Premier League
Tanzanian Premier League is the top division of the Football Association of Tanzania, it was created in 1965. The competition was simply known as national league and later First Division Soccer League until the name Premier league was adopted in 1997. Format Today the league consists of 12 teams playing a double round-robin. The champion qualifies for the CAF Champions League, the runner-up for the CAF Confederations Cup. The bottom three clubs are relegated to the first division. Tanzanian Premier League - Season 2010-11 1.Young Africans 22 14 7 1 32- 7 49 Champions Dar-es-Salaam ---------------------------------------------- 2.Simba SC 22 15 4 3 40-17 49 Dar-es-Salaam 3.Azam FC 22 13 4 5 41-18 43 Dar-es-Salaam 4.Mtibwa Sugar 22 9 9 4 24-21 36 Turiani 5.Kagera Sugar 22 9 8 5 22-18 35 Bukoba 6.JKT Ruvu Stars 22 6 10 6 21-21 28 Dodoma 7.African Lyon 22 6 7 9 18-29 25 Dar-es-Salaam 8.Polisi Dodoma 22 5 6 11 13-22 21 Dodoma 9.Toto African 22 5 6 11 19-29 21 Mwanza 10.Ruvu Shooting 22 4 8 10 17-25 20 Morogoro ---------------------------------------------- 11.Maji Maji FC 22 3 7 12 14-26 16 Relegated Songea 12.Arusha FC 22 3 4 15 13-41 13 Relegated Arusha Premier League (Ligi kuu Bara) 2011-12 *African Lyon (Dar es Salaam) *Azam FC (Dar es Salaam) *Coastal Union (Tanga) *JKT Oljoro FC (Arusha) *JKT Ruvu Stars (Dodoma) *Kagera Sugar (Bukoba) *Moro United (Morogoro) *Mtibwa Sugar FC (Turiani) *Polisi Dodoma (Dodoma) *Ruvu Shooting (Coast) *Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *Toto African (Mwanza) *Villa Squad (Dar es Salaam) *Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) Relegated in 2010/11 *Arusha FC (Arusha) *Maji Maji FC (Songea) Maji Maji also use the 60,000 capacity Benjamin Mkapa National Stadium. Relegated in 2009/10 *Manyema Rangers (Dar es Salaam) *Moro United (Morogoro) *Prisons FC (Mbeya) Previous winners Previous champions are: *1965 : Sunderland (Dar es Salaam) *1966 : Sunderland (Dar es Salaam) *1967 : Cosmopolitans (Dar es Salaam) *1968 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1969 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1970 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1971 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1972 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1973 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1974 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1975 : Mseto Sports (Dar es Salaam) *1976 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1977 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1978 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1979 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1980 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1981 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1982 : Pan African FC (Dar es Salaam) *1983 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1984 : KMKM (Zanzibar) *1985 : Maji Maji FC (Songea) *1986 : Maji Maji FC (Songea) *1987 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1988 : Coastal Union (Tanga) *1989 : Malindi FC (Zanzibar) *1990 : Pamba (Mwanza) *1991 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1992 : Malindi FC (Zanzibar) *1993 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1994 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1995 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *1996 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1997 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *1998 : Maji Maji FC (Songea) *1999 : Prisons FC (Mbeya) *2000 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *2001 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *2002 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *2003 : not awarded *2004 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *2005 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *2006 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *2007 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) mini-league *2007-08 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *2008-09 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) *2009-10 : Simba SC (Dar es Salaam) *2010-11 : Young Africans FC (Dar es Salaam) Performance by club Topscorers References External links *tff.or.tz; League website at association's website *Page at fifa.com; League standings & results *RSSSF competition history Category:Leagues